


When He Return

by deerveng



Series: Natatious Series [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng
Relationships: Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal/Original Character(s)
Series: Natatious Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870087
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha May, or Ruby she prefers to be called, just came back from a spy mission trip from Mexico. She is exhausted but eager to go back to work at her cafe. 

“I hope your vacation to Mexico was wonderful?” A teenage employee asked her during a slow hour. 

Ruby smiled at the teenager. “It was quite lovely, I enjoyed my time.” She lied. It was actually a difficult mission. A mission she almost didn’t survive. 

A bell rings as the door opens. Ruby looks up and her stomach drops at Strickler walk into the cafe. 

“Mr. Strickler? Your back?” The teenager asked. 

“Why yes, Miss Addam, I’ve been feeling very sick but I’ve recovered. I should be returning to school soon. Meantime, may I borrow your boss for a quick minute?” 

“I’ll be outside, if you need anything just give me a shout.” Ruby said to the teenager. 

She nods. “Okay sure.” 

Ruby went outside with Strickler and went into the alleyway between her cafe and a comic book store. 

“I know I was suppose to report to the Janus Order right when I returned to Mexico, but-”

“Ruby, there is no Janus Order.” 

Ruby gives him a confused look. “What?” 

“A lot has happened while you were away. Gunmar has returned from the Darklands and last I heard went on a murderous rampage and killed every Changeling in the Janus Order.” 

She can’t believe what she was hearing. Her friend and colleague are dead? She shook her head. “No way…”

“Yes, it is unfortunate to hear. Only Miss Nomura and I survived by...well...running away.” 

She looks back at Strickler. “What happened? How did Gunmar escape?” 

“That is something that should be discussed with some tea. However, the Trollhunter needs our help to defeat Gunmar.” 

“This...is a lot to take in.”

“I understand Madam Ruby, however we need all the help we can get. Nomura and I will be training our Trollhunter in the sewers. If you're in, then join us. Otherwise I suggest you leave town.” He said as he turned and walked away. “I hope to see you again, Ruby.”

She watches him leave. She thought about what he had told her. Should she help the Trollhunter or run away?


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She mumbles to herself as she walks around the sewards. She can hear Stricklander’s voice ahead of her. 

“There is a little more fight in you today, Young Atlas!” 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” 

Ruby went into the large room where she saw Stricklander and Jim sparing. 

“Glad to see you made it.” Nomura comments as she sips her tea. 

Ruby walks to her. “How can you drink tea in a place like this?” She commented. 

“Ever been in the Darklands?” 

Before Ruby said anything, Stricklander was thrown on the floor and transformed back into his human form. He let out a groan. 

Nomura and Ruby went to Strickler. Jim noticed the red haired lady but was more focused on Strickler. “Hey, you okay?” 

Strickler lay on the ground for a while. Jim reached out to him. Just as he was going to touch his shoulder, Strickler transformed into his trollform and grabbed Jim. He put the pipe to his neck. 

“You can’t even save yourself!”

Ruby stares at the young Trollhunter and sighs. “This is the one who is going to kill Gunmar? He's just a child!” 

“Unfortunately.” Nomura answer.

Ruby and Jim’s eyes meet and Ruby gives him a sympathetic look. “Poor kid.” She mumbles. 

“Your humanity is your weakness!” Strickler growled. 

Jim’s amulet and armor begin to glow. He let out a grunt and flipped Strickler over his head. Jim hit Strickler’s head with the pipe. 

“Use the darkness, Trollhunter.” Nomura encourage Jim. 

Ruby stares at the Trollhunter, studying him. 

Jim begins to calm down and drops the pipe down. 

“Same time tomorrow, Trollhunter?” Strickler respond. 

Jim backed away from the Changelings and left.

Strickler let out a growl. 

“He's not ready. His humanity will get him killed.” Nomura said. 

“That kid is our hope?” Ruby asks.

Strickler got up and transformed into his human form. “Yes. And we must do what it takes to prepare him for battle.”

“He's a child!” Ruby argues. “How can a child defeat Gunmar the Black?!” 

“We were all child soldiers, Miss Ruby. We’ve done many things at the boy’s age.” Strickler said, straightening his jacket. 

“I suppose you are right.” Ruby responds. 

“Glad you decided to join us Miss Ruby.”

She nods at Stricker. “Have you contacted other Changelings?” 

“Yes, and of course they want nothing to do with us.” Nomura rolled her eyes. 

“Right. Rule number two.” 

“You better get some rest, both of you. I have an idea on how to help Young Atlas’ humanity.” 

Ruby and Nomura nod and the three Changelings went their separate ways. 

\-----

Ruby watches as Nomura walks up to Strickler. Nomura holds out the coffee can to Strickler. 

“Changelings call it “Grave Sand.” Derived from the pulverized bones of fallen Gumm-Gumms, Grave Sand aids us Changelings in shedding out human form and embracing our more trollish nature.” 

Ruby holds her tongue as Jim looks into the can. She knows firsthand what Grave Sand can do a Changeling. Flashbacks of being forced to sniff the stuff up her nose before a battle. 

She snaps out of it when Strickler blows the Grave Sand in Jim’s face. She blinks and watches Jim. 

“How do you feel?” 

Jim’s eyes begin to glow. “Angerier.” 

Ruby let out a quiet sigh. 

“Good. Use that anger.” Strickler said as he transformed into his troll form. 

Jim summons his armor and Sword of Daylight, ready to fight. Behind Jim, a flash of purple light appears behind Jim as Nomura transforms into her troll form. 

Ruby closes her eyes and with a red light surrounds her, she transforms into her troll form. The first time Jim has seen her in this form. She took out her weapon and the small metal handle grew into a double sided scythe.

The three changelings charge at Jim. Jim was quick. More focus on the fight. A lot stronger. 

Ruby spins her scythe after Jim knocks Strickler and Nomura away. Jim stopped the spinning and lifted Ruby over his head and threw her. She slid on the ground and hit her back on the wall. 

When she looked up, she immediately duck as Strickler flew towards her. She jumps on her hooves and charges him. She swung her scythe but Jim’s blade blocked her and he kicked her hard in the stomach, having her flying towards a wall again. This time she hit the back of her head. Everything was blurry. 

“Great Gorkus! What is the meaning of this insanity?”

Ruby recognizes that voice. She looks over at the blue blur and tries to get up. 

“What is she doing here? And you! And-”

When Ruby’s vision was clear, her eyes widened in shock. Looking back at her, just as shocked as she was, is Blinkous Galadridal. Her dead husband’s brother. 

Blinky snapped out of it when Jim coughs. “They’re here to train me, not lecture me. If I’m going to kill Gunmar, I need to fight like Gunmar!” 

This gave Ruby the opportunity to transform into her human form. She watched as Blinky tried to calm Jim down. This brought back more memories, when Blinky helped raise her four kids. Her heart ache when Blinky gave Jim a prep talk. The same way he would do when he tried to calm down her teenage children. 

After Jim calms down, she looks away. She listens to Blinky and Strickler arguing. She was only half paying attention to their argument.   
As Jim and Blinky were about to leave, Ruby looked at Blinky one last time. Blinky gives her a sad look, like he has something to say. But he left with Jim instead. 

“He's going to pull Jim down, he was strong with the Grave Sand!” Nomura argues. 

“I know, I know. He may not want me to train with Jim again after this.” Strickler notices Ruby is distracted. He walks up to her and clears his throat. 

She looks at him. 

“Be prepared for anything Miss Ruby.”

She nods. “Of course.” 

“We will keep in touch. You may leave.” 

Ruby didn’t say anything and walked past Strickler and Nomura. She never thought she would see Blinky again.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been two weeks since she saw Strickler and Nomura. Occasionally she would text Strickler for any updates. She only got the usual “continue to live normally and I will keep you updated.” So she did just that. 

She couldn’t help but think about Blinky. She hasn’t seen Blinky since she left Trollmarket. Since her children went their separate ways. Seeing Blinky made her think about her children, especially her daughter Jess.

She worries for Jess especially now that Gunmar is out free. She wants to try to look for her and try to talk to her. But it’s too dangerous for both of them to talk to each other. 

The sun was going down and the cafe was closed. She swept the floor quietly, having a lot on her mind when she felt something vibrate in her pocket. She pulls out her phone and to her surprise Strickler is calling her. She answers and puts the phone to her ear. 

“Yes?” 

“Miss Ruby, we have a lot to discuss. Are you alone?” 

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. I apologize for the lack of updates, but a lot of things have happened so I’ll cut to the chase. Merlin is alive.” 

She nearly dropped her phone. “What?!” 

“I know, if Merlin is back you know what that means?” 

“Morgana..” She answers in a grim tone. 

“Indeed. There is another thing we need to discuss that will impact you, however we need to be in person.”

“When would you like me to see you?” 

“Immediately. At Jim’s house.” 

“Okay, I just closed the cafe. I’ll be there shortly.” 

“See you soon.” 

Ruby ends the call. She has a sick feeling in her stomach. The end is truly coming. 

With the directions Strickler texted her, she drove to Jim’s house. She parked outside Jim's house. She looks inside the window from her car and is surprised to see Blinky and Strickler talking from the window view. They also look like they are talking to someone else but she couldn’t see who. 

She got out of the car and walked to the house and rings the doorbell. 

A tall, thin woman answers the door and gives her a smile. “Hello, you must be Ruby. We were expecting you.” 

Ruby nods to her. “And you must be Barbra Lake. I heard some things about you.” 

Barbra fixes her glasses and chuckles. “Come in.” 

As Ruby walks in, she can hear mumbling from Blinky in the other room. 

“Ah, Miss Ruby.” Strickler said walking into the hallway. 

She nods to him. “Hello. Is Jim here?” 

“No, he's off getting some things for Merlin with his friends. But we are not here for that.” He has a serious look on his face. 

She glances behind Strickler and notices Blinky was standing by the entrance of the living room, he looks nervous. 

“I’ll let Blinkious explain.” Strickler said as he stepped to Barbara’s side. 

Blinky walk up to Ruby. “Ruby…” 

“Blinky...it’s been a very long time.” 

“Indeed. But there is something I need to explain to you. A month ago, Master Jim went into the Darklands. Aaarrrgghh, Claire, Toby, Draal and I had to rescue him and Nomura from the Darklands and Gunmar.”

She lets him continue. 

“Ruby, we’ve discovered something while we were in the Darklands. And I don’t know how to explain it. It’s best if we show you. You might want to transform for this.” 

She grows worried and confused. A red light came from her and transformed into her troll form. 

Blinky took her hand and guided her to the living room. 

Ruby looks back at Strickler and Barbara, they too look nervous. This must be very bad what Blinky is going to show her. 

When they walked in front of the doorway, Ruby’s heart felt like it stopped. She let out a loud gasp and she put her hands over her mouth. She couldn’t believe what she saw before her eyes. Is she imagining things? Is this a cruel dream? Sitting on the couch, nervous and quietly, is Dictatious. She stares at him, she can’t move her legs. She realized he was not reacting to her. Then it hit her, his blind. 

“Dictatious…” She finally spoke. 

His pierced ear twitch and his expression change from nervous too hopeful. “N-Natasha?” 

She put her hands down and tears began to form. 

“Go to him.” Blinky whispers to her. 

She found movement in her legs and walked to him. 

Dictatious can hear someone coming towards him and tries to feel his surroundings. “Natasha?” 

She kneels in front of him. Her shaky hand reached to his face and she gently stroked his cheek. He twitched with her touch but soon took a sharp breath of air when he recognized the red blurry figure in front of him. 

“Natasha….” He begins to tear up. “It’s been...so long..” 

Tears flow down her cheek. “You’re...alive…”

Dictatious reaches to her and touches her shoulders. “I am.” 

“Oh Dictatious!” She tackles him on the couch and gives him a big hug. He wraps his four arms around his wife.

“I’ve been waiting nine hundred years to feel you in my arms again.” 

“Wh-what happened?” 

“During the battle of Killahead I was sucked into the bridge with Gunmar and his army.”

She pulls away and looks at him. “You were in the Darklands with Gunmar all this time?!”

He nods. “Indeed. I had to do what it takes to survive. To see you and our children again. I’ve done so many horrid things, Natasha. So..so many..” 

Ruby pulls him in to another hug like she will never let him go. “I understand my love. I truly do. I thought I was never going to see you again.” 

“I’m here now.” 

Standing at the doorway, Blinky was getting emotional. Strickler went up to Blinky. “Merlin and Aaarrrgghh need you.” 

Blinky nod and turn to walk away. 

“Miss Ruby, I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you about something.” 

She pulls away from Dictatious, even though she doesn’t want to. “I’ll be right back.” 

She stood up and walked over to Strickler. 

“Are you okay?” He ask. 

“Just...a lot to take in.” 

He nods. “Ruby there is a room dedicated to you and your husband across the street. You two should catch up before battle tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thank you.” 

He pats her shoulder and turns to Barbara. Barbara walks to Ruby and gives her a smile. 

“We have a place for you and your husband in Mrs. Domzalski's garage. It’s Mr. Blinky’s idea.” 

Ruby smiles at her. “I appreciate it.”

Barbara took Ruby and Dictatious across the street to Toby’s house. Ruby holds onto Dictatious’ arm to guide him. She is still emotional about seeing him again and she can tell his just as emotional.

Once at the house, Mrs. Domzalski showed them to the garage. Inside the garage is a spare queen size bed with boxes and pictures surrounding the bed. 

“I know it’s not the most romantic place to reconnect but I hope this will do.” The old lady smiled at Ruby. 

“We very much appreciate it Mrs. Domzalski.”

“Please, call me Nancy! Now you two relax. I’ll turn down my hearing aid so you don’t need to worry about making a lot of noise.” 

The couple blushed as Nancy went on her way. 

“Come love.” Ruby guides Dictatious down the two steps and she closes the door behind her. She guides Dictatious to the bed and helps him sit down. She sits next to him and they both became quiet. The photographs around them look like they are watching them, making Ruby feel nervous.

“Natasha?” 

“Hm?” 

“Why are you called Ruby?” 

She looks at him. “The last thing you said to me before you left you called me your Natasha. After the battle, I changed my name to Ruby. It hurts too much to be called Natasha.” 

“Oh. I see. May I still call you Natasha?” 

She smiled a little and touch one of his hands. “Of course you can.”

They move closer to each other and hold each other. 

“I have another question. How are the children?” 

“All grown up.” 

“Really? I missed their childhood.” He sounds disappointed. 

She feels bad for him. “I’m so sorry my love. The triplets wanted to meet you. And Sasha missed you so much.” 

“How is Sasha?” 

“I-I don’t know...I haven’t spoken to her since the mid 1800s. Same with Milo and Hugo.” 

“What about Joshua?” 

Ruby became quiet. 

“Natasha?”

“It’s not Joshua anymore. Her name is Jess.” 

Dictatious face looks pale. “Did-did you say Jess?” 

“Yes, Joshua is a woman now and her name is Jess.” 

Dictatious pulls away from her. “No….it can’t be the same Jess..”

“What’s wrong?” 

“I spoke to Joshu-I mean Jess after I left the Darklands!”

Ruby was very surprised but relieved. “Jess is alive?!”

“Why is she a Gumm-Gumm?” He asks worried. 

“It’s a long story but basically Bular talked her into joining the Gumm-Gumms.”

“What?! Bular!” 

“I know, and she ran away from home when she was young. We all looked for her for years until we found her in the forest. She almost killed Milo. If it wasn’t for me, Milo would have died.” 

Dictatious looks horrified. “That explains why she almost killed me.” 

“Dictatious I’m scared for her. I know Bular didn’t treat her well and she won’t talk to me or her family.” 

“I just hope tomorrow nothing happens to you or Jess...I can’t lose you both or anyone else again.” 

Ruby took his top hands. “Me too. Let’s just enjoy our moment of peace. We can talk more about tomorrow later.”

Dictatious nods in agreement. “Nat, there is something I want to do.” 

She looks at him. “And what is that?” 

He leans in and kisses her lips. Ruby closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. Many emotions hit them all at once. They kiss like they were starving for each other. Tears flow from they're eyes. They both fell in the bed without separating. Nine hundred years of separation and they are now together once again. The whole night they never left each other's side. They didn't think about the battle tomorrow. They didn't think about the Darklands. They didn't think about Morgana or Gunmar. Tonight was about them and being one again.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud knock on the door woke Ruby from her dreamless sleep. 

“Ruby dear! Mr. Strickler has arrived! He wants to speak to you!”

Ruby opens her eyes and stretches her spikes on her back. 

“Ow!”

She relaxes her spikes and looks over at Dictatious. He was spooning her. “I’m sorry love. I forgot what is like sharing a bed with someone.”

Dictatious nuzzles in her hair and neck. “It’s alright my Natasha. I must admit, this is the best sleep I’ve had in nine hundred years.” 

She gives him a sad smile. "I know."

The door knocked again. “Mrs. Galadrigal! We don’t have time for this! Please get ready and come out!” Strickler said behind the door. 

“I’ll be right out!” She sits up with Dictatious still has his four arms around her body. 

“Dictatious please let go.”

“Do I have too?” 

“Yes.” 

He frowns and lets go. She got out of bed and picked up her dark red dress from the floor. She puts it on and picks up Dictatious’ shorts and belt. 

“You should get ready too.” She tosses his clothes on his lap. Dictatious sat up and pick up his shorts. 

Ruby comes out of the garage and walks out to the living room, where Nancy and Strickler were having tea. 

“Mrs. Ruby.”

“So I upgraded from Miss to Mrs huh?” She jokes. 

“To be fair you never told us you are married. Of course changelings don’t really discuss personal matters.” Stickler sips his tea. 

“Indeed.” She sits down.

“Let me get you some tea dear.” Nancy said as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Enough small talk, we need to prepare for what is going to unfold.” He put his cup down. 

“What is the plan?”

“We will discuss more with the group soon, but we should discuss the elephant in the room.”

“What elephant?” Ruby asks. 

“You’re daughter.”

Ruby became grim. “Jess.”

“You know Gunmar is not going to have use for her anymore. Especially when he finds out she is Dictatious child and half changeling.”

She nods slightly. 

“That is why I talked to Miss Nomura, Jim, and the others not to kill her. But instead to capture her or talk to her.”

Nancy comes in with Ruby’s tea. She takes the cup from the old lady. “Thank you Nancy.”

“It’s no problem dear! If you need anything-“

“Actually we have a big favor from you Mrs. Domzalski. Dictatious has poor eyesight and we would appreciate it if he stays with you during the battle?” Strickler asks. 

Just then there is a big crash and swearing in Trollish coming from the garage. 

“Of course! He can stay for as long as he needs too.”

“Thank you Nancy, it’s one less thing for me to worry about.” Ruby smiles. 

“Natasha! Help!” 

“You better check on your husband.” Strickler suggests as he looks at his phone. “I need to go, I’ll call you if it’s time.” 

Ruby put her cup down and got up. “Thank you.”

She went to the garage to find Dictatious on the floor with boxes piled on his back. 

“Are you okay?!” Ruby rushed to him. 

“I’m fine, I just need some help.” 

Ruby removes the boxes from Dictatious back and helps him up. They walk out of the garage and Ruby took Dictatious to the living room. 

“Ruby dear I need your help in the kitchen!”

“Of course, I’ll be right there.”

“Natasha what do I do? I would read but I can’t see!”

She thinks and looks around to see the tv. “Ah!” She picks the remote and turns the tv on.

Dictatious ears twitch at the new noise. “What is that?!”

“It’s call a television love. It’s to entertain humans when humans need a break or bored.”

Dictatious listens, it sounds like a woman and a man arguing. “Why are they arguing?”

“I don’t know you’ll have to listen.” She kisses his cheek. “I’ll be right back, enjoy your soap opera!”

As Ruby walks away, Dictatious turns his attention to the television. “Soap….opera? Huh.” 

“Hello Nancy, how can I help you?” Ruby asks as she walks in. 

“Oh hello Ruby! I’m going to make some pie for you and your husband and I was wondering what kind of pie would you both like?”

She chuckles a bit. “Well, I used to cook different meat pies way back. But now I make different types of dessert pies.” 

Nancy claps her hands together. “Oh wonderful! I’m going to make you and your husband a pie!” 

“Would you like help? Knowing Dictatious, he’ll eat a lot.” 

“That would be wonderful dear! Thank you!” 

Ruby smiles at the old lady and transforms into her human form. The ladies baked pie and talk for most of the day as Dictatious was hooked on the television. A few times Ruby and Nancy would take a break from baking, but together they’ve made about thirteen pies. 

As the sun went down, Nancy was getting tired. Ruby offers to clean while she goes to sleep. After Ruby was done cleaning the kitchen, she checked on Dictatious. He fell asleep on the couch, letting out loud snores. She smiles sweetly at him and transforms. She found some blankets and joined him. 

As she snuggled next to him, she had many things on her mind. She knew any day now Morgana will strike, and that means she will have to go into battle and face her daughter. 

Ruby lived with fear for all of her life. But this is the first time she is terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby lived with fear for all of her life. But this is the first time she is terrified. She couldn’t sleep that night. Many thoughts came to her mind. She sits by the window looking up at the full moon. The snores from her husband fill the room. 

She takes out her phone and looks at the screen. She pulls up Strickler’s text messages. She hesitates to type but she touches the screen. 

I

She pauses but then continues 

I‘m so scared, Stricker.

She stares at the message for a long time then decides to turn off the phone and puts it back in her pocket. 

She looks at Dictatious and watches him sleep. She stands and walks to him. Her long red figures reach out and pet his hair. She gives him a sad look with her eyes glowing. 

“I’m so scared…” 

By the time Dictatious woke up, Ruby was about to leave. She was in her human form, talking to Nancy. Dictatious’ ear twitch at the sound of Ruby’s voice. 

“Natasha?” 

The women pause and Ruby looks over at her love, her chest felt heavy. 

“Go talk to him dear.” Nancy encouraged her. 

She didn't respond to Nancy, instead she walks up to him and touches his scar on his cheek gently. He flinched a bit. 

“I’m sorry!” She pulled away. 

“Oh, no it’s okay. I didn’t expect you.” 

She decides to sit next to him and put her soft hands on his large, stone hand. “I’m going to Jim’s house to prepare for the Eternal Night.” She explained calmly. 

He grows a worry look. “Do we have to be separated again?” 

“Yes. But I’ll come back.” 

He reaches for her and touches her cheek his his thumb. “Please come back. I’ve waited nine hundred years for you. I fought, killed and served under Gunmar just so I can be with you again.” 

She tears up and gives the large troll a hug. “I know. I know. I’ll be back with Jess.” 

Dictatious hugs her gently. “I love you.”

She sniffs. “I love you too.” 

“My Natasha.” He lets get go. 

She gives him a kiss on his stone lips before she gets up and walks to Nancy. “Take good care of him.” 

Nancy gives her a soft smile. “Of course my dear, be safe.” 

Ruby gives Nancy a hug and she turns to the door. As she reaches for the handle and gives her love one last glance. As she breathes in deeply she opens the door and steps out into the sunlight. Despite Jim’s house being across the street, it was a long, long walk.

Ruby stands with Nomura as she watches Merlin and Blinky argue over plans. She keeps glancing out the window, looking at Nancy and Toby’s house. She needs to find a way to protect Jess and not get herself killed.

She felt the ground under her feet shake. She caught her balance and her attention is back to everyone.

“That was the third tremor today.” Strickler comment. 

“At this rate, I fear the Eternal Night will be upon us within the hour.” Merlin said. 

“The Battle of the Bands is on. The square will be packed.” Claire added. 

“Everyone in Arcadia is there! Well, anyone who’s cool at least.” Toby said. 

As everyone was talking, she went back to her thoughts about Jess. Maybe she can find her first and talk to her during the battle? She might be distracted, so she needs to find her in a quiet area? But if she does that then Jess will try to kill her. However Ruby is more experienced in combat than she is… 

“OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”

Ruby lost her train of thought and look at Toby. 

When Toby realized no one was joining him, he put his fists down. “It felt like we were all gonna do that.” 

Ruby let out a sigh of a bit annonance. 

“Are you ready Ruby?” Nomura asks. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” 

“Stop being distracted! We need to go to the town square and get ready.” 

“Right. Yes. Of course.” 

“Mrs. Ruby, may I have a quick word with you?” Strickler asked. 

Ruby nodded slightly and him and follow him outside so they can talk privately. 

“I know you are very worried. However, if you are distracted you will die.” Strickler said in a stern tone.

“I know that, I just-”

He put his hand on Ruby’s shoulder to get her to stop talking. “Focus. And fight. That’s all I’m asking you. As your boss. As a fellow changeling. And as a friend.” 

Her eyes widened in surprise at the last part. “Okay.” 

He put his hand down. “Now go with Nomura to town, I will catch up with you.” 

"Yes, Mr. Strickler." 

"Ruby. You know my friend's call my Walt."

She grew a grin on her face. "Sorry, I'm still use to call you Strickler." 

He chuckles a bit. "It's quit alright. Now go." 

It’s very crowded at the Battle of the Bands. Who knew Battle of the Bands is so popular? Ruby personally finds it to be overrated. 

"Focus! You are here to save the world and Jess!" Ruby thought to herself.

She looks on the stage and sees Claire trying to warn people to run and hide. However, the drummer and guitar player begins to play. 

She hears rumbling from the sky and looks up and sees the large light shot into the air. The people around her watch in horror as the sky fills with thick, black clouds. 

It’s time. 

The humans ran in a panic, and the sky turned a dark orange. Strickler, Nomura and Ruby transform into they're troll forms. They can see the gumm-gumms heading toward the center of the town. 

Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a handle. The handle grew and formed two sided scythes. 

“We fight them off as much as we can!” Strickler order as he took out his dagger from under his cape. 

“With pleasure!” Nomura chuckles as she reaches to her back and grabs onto the scimitars handles, ready to fight. 

Strickler, Nomura and Ruby charge the gumm-gumms and begin to fight. As Ruby fought, she looked around for Jess. No sign of her yet. 

The gumm-gumms surround the changelings, Toby, and Claire. Ruby points her weapon at them, ready for any attack they will bring. 

“Not another flying truck!” Toby gasps. 

Ruby looked up to see the truck flying towards them. Before she got out of the way, Troll Jim jumped in the air and sliced the truck in two. 

Ruby duck as one piece of the truck flew over her. She looks at the Trollhunter and spins her double scythe. The gumm-gumms surround the group. She let out a low growl, ready for anything. 

“FOR GLORY!!!” 

Ruby look behind her and sees Blinky with trolls running towards the army. Now is her chance! She runs toward the gumm-gumms and jumps high as she swings her scythes. She lands on a soldier and made a large cut on their back, causing them to turn to stone. She backflips and lands on her hooves. She quickly swings her scythe, hitting two soldiers. 

"Where is Jess? Where is Jess?" Her mind is racing

She glances over at Jim and nearly drops her weapon. Jim and Jess are now fighting. 

“Jess!” 

She hears a growl and turns to see a gumm-gumm with a sword above there head. She jumps forward, avoiding the attack. 

A group of gumm-gumms surround her. She spun her weapon and fought them. She so badly wants to stop Jess and Jim fight. 

As more gumm-gumms keep coming towards her, she keeps fighting them. All she can think about is her daughter. 

After killing the last gumm-gumm, she looks around for Jess and Jim. Her eyes land on an injured Jess, on the ground with a broken leg. Standing in front of her daughter is Gunmar, ready to stab her with his large blade. 

“GUNMAR!!!!” She yells on top of her lungs. 

He pauses and turns to witness a red changeling running towards him. She swings her scythe at him and he blocks it. 

“Fight me! Not her!” 

“And why would I waste my time on an impure?!”

“I’m not just an impure!” She growls and pushes the blade away. “I am your advisor’s mate and Jess' mother!” 

His eye widened. “My advisor’s…” He let out a low growl and swung his blade at Ruby. Ruby jumped back and they fought, swinging they're weapons and dodging each others attacks. As they fought, Ruby looks behind Gunmar to see Blinky carrying Jess away. Jess stares back at her mom in fear.

“Mom!” 

A sharp pain went through her lower arm. She screams in agony and fell onto the ground. She stares at her red arm. 

Gunmar lifted his blade to kill Ruby but the Trollhunter caught his eye. He let out a growl. “You’re not worth my blade, impure.” 

The world became blurry as she was in a daze. She felt someone pick her up and the wind flew past her. She opens her eyes and she sees a green blur. 

“D-Dictatious…” 

“I’m taking you to see Barbra, hang in there!” 

Her vision is clear and sees Stricklander holding her. 

"Stay with me Ruby!"

Everything was a blur after that.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn’t take long for Stricklander to fly to the hospital Barbara was working at. He flew down and landed on his feet. He rushed in, still holding the unconscious changeling in his arms. 

“I need a doctor!” Stricklander shouted in his raspy voice. 

“Walter!” Barbara calls over to him and orders a nurse to get a trolley bed for Ruby. 

He rushes to her as a hospital trolley comes rolling in. “She needs the rest of her arm amputated otherwise she will turn to stone!” Stricklander explains as he gently sets Ruby on the bed.

Ruby’s arm was cut from her forearm. From the forearm to her upper arm, it was stone. 

“Do you have anything that will cut through stone?” Stricklander asked. 

Barbara nods slightly. “I do.”

“Good. I have to go back out there.”

She grasped the bed's handle. “Stay safe Walter.” 

He gives her a slight nod and watches Barbara push Ruby to the next room. 

Ruby’s eyes open slightly and cringe at the bright light. She let out a groaning sound. 

“Mrs. Galadrigal?” 

She blink at the blurry figure looking down at her. Her vision clear and Barbara sighs in relief. 

“How are you feeling Mrs. Galadrigal?” 

“In pain, but fine.” She mumbles. 

“Natasha?” 

Her ears twitch at the familiar voice. “Dictatious…” 

Barbara turns to the blind troll. “Mr. Galadrigal, your wife is awake but she is still hurt.” She turns her attention back to Ruby. “Ruby, I need to tell you something. While in battle, you got seriously hurt.”

She does remembers the sharp pain in her right arm while fighting Gunmar. 

“We...had to amputate your right arm to save your life.”

Ruby was still in a daze, but things were connected together. She looks over at her right side. There was no arm. Only a bandage shoulder. 

“Merlin said he is making you an artificial arm.” Dictatious said. 

“Where is Jess?” 

“I’m here mother.” 

She looks over at the other end of the room to see her daughter in a chair with her left leg bandaged up. 

“Oh Jess...I’m so glad you are okay.” 

“I’ll leave you three alone. I’ll get you some medicine Mrs. Galadriagl.” Barbara said as she walked out of the room.

“What about everyone else? Is everyone else okay?” 

“Yes, however the Heartstone has been destroyed by Morgana. The Heartstone is dead.” 

Ruby stays quiet, she hasn't been in Trollmarket for centuries but Trollmarket is her home. She raised her children in Trollmarket. She lived her life as a troll in Trollmarket. Knowing Trollmarket is no more makes her heart heavy. 

“What’s going to happen to all of the trolls?” 

“They are all going to New Jersey, to a new Heartstone. There is already a village in New Jersey occupied by trolls. Blinkous and Jim already made plans with the village's leader to move in as refugees.”

She nods slightly. “I see. When are we going?” 

“Tonight.” Dictatious answers. 

“Alright. We will go. Together.” 

Dictatious smiles slightly and leans in to give her a kiss on her forehead. Ruby looks over at Jess, who looks sad. 

“What’s wrong Jess?” 

She looks at her mom. “I don’t think I am welcomed. I’ve done so many terrible things. Especially to you mother. I'm so sorry." 

“Honey, we are family. You are my child. All I want for all of us is to be a family again. You should come with us, we can start over as a family. We will try to reconnect with Milo, Hugo and Sasha. I just...want us to be a family again.” 

“It’s true Jess. I’ve been waiting for nine hundred years to be with my family again. And I’m not going to waste an opportunity to be with you again.” 

Jess chuckles a bit and sighs. “Well...okay. I’ll come with you mom and dad. And I’ll help you look for Sasha, Milo and Hugo.” 

Ruby smiles at her. “Thank you, my wonderful Jess.”

Ruby left the hospital when the sun was set. She learn that she can no longer transform into a human. She is stuck in her troll form. To her, it's a blessing in disguise. 

After Merlin put Ruby's golden metal arm on her shoulder, she went to search for Strickler. He was talking to Barbara, holding the cradlestone. She walks up to them and clear her throat. The couple turn to Ruby. 

"Hello, Mr. Strickler."

"Ruby, what did we talk about?" 

She chuckles. "Right. Walt. Sorry. May I speak to you?" 

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Blinky." Barbara said as she walk off. 

"How's that new arm?" 

She moves it a bit. "I need to get use to it, but fine. Walt. Our familiars, we-"

"I know. We are stuck like this unfortunately." 

"The other changelings must be confused, lost...scared." 

"Most our are changeling brothers and sisters are most likely dead or hurt by this." 

She nods sadly. "That is why, I want to help them. Help them settle into troll life. I lived as a troll for centuries and I can relate to them. I can help them." 

Strickler smile proudly at her. "You are a kind hearted woman, Ruby. This task won't be a easy one."

"I know. But it's the right thing to do."

"Then, good luck. Ruby Galadrigal." 

"You can call me Natasha."

He chuckles a bit and pats her shoulder. "Enjoy your new life Natasha." 

"You too, Walt."


End file.
